


Find Me

by Sermocinare



Series: Lifelines [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, The angst is very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: Hiding from both the First Order and the Resistance, Hux waits for the only thing that matters to him: Poe
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Lifelines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1017780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gingerpilot Week 2020, Day 3: Angst. 
> 
> This story is part of the Lifelines universe, and I strongly suggest reading "Lines in the Sand" before reading this one, since otherwise it might not make that much sense.

Back when he had chosen this place, its remoteness had been one of the main reasons for acquiring the cabin and the rocky landscape surrounding it. The minerals that had drawn people to settle on this desolate little asteroid at the edge of civilized space had long since been depleted, and nowadays, the only people left were the type that didn‘t care about who their neighbors were or what was happening in the galaxy at large, as long as it didn‘t involve someone cracking down on the illegal transport and sale of similarly illegal goods. 

Now, Hux hated it. He felt blind and deaf and terribly exposed, with only the faintest idea of what was happening outside of this shitty rock’s atmosphere. The New Republic’s broadcast network didn’t reach this far, and he considered himself lucky if he caught a snippet of conversation between people when he did his usual provisions run down to the old mining hub. 

Was the war still going on? Had the Resistance managed to use the information he had given them to halt the destruction the First Order, he himself, had planned to unleash on the unsuspecting galaxy? Or had Starkiller been finished on schedule, and brought a terrible end to a war that had barely even begun to move from the shadows and into the eyes of the New Republic’s citizens?

The worst thing was that he had nothing to do but mull over these questions, day in and day out. Oh, sure, he had seen to it that the cabin was stocked with books, holovids and other entertainment, but nothing seemed to be able to push those thoughts back for long, all of those fears and worries that always ended up with the same question.

Was Poe still alive? Or had he been shot down in battle? Maybe he had been captured again, tortured until he had given up every bit of information he had. 

Even at night, these questions haunted him, gave him dreams of fire and bloodshed, of Poe dying all alone in a thousand different ways, each and every one being his fault. He dreamed that he would grow old in this house, waiting for a lover who would never return. The worst, though, were the ones where Poe was dying in his arms, cursing his name. Those would wake him up screaming and covered in sweat, his face and pillow wet with tears. 

It was after one of those nights that the small messenger band he had taken with him started flashing. Hux had been listlessly poking at a bowl full of porridge, which clattered to the ground when he jumped up and raced over to his nightstand to pick up the device with trembling hands. 

“I lost my mother’s ring.”

Poe. It was Poe. Poe was alive, and Hux’s heart stopped for a moment before stuttering back into a rapid beat that felt as if it might break it. 

Poe. Poe was calling him, calling out for him.

Hux’s fingers flew over the display: “I found it.” 

He had to input the coordinates twice before his trembling hands got them right. Then, he pressed send. 

Now all he could do was wait.

–

Hux was sure the message was from Poe. No one else knew this frequency, and even if they had found it somehow, no one else knew about the ring. Still, Hux got busy checking and updating his perimeter alarms and defenses. One could never be too cautious, not if one was the former General of the First Order who had defected to the Resistance. 

Well, technically, he hadn’t defected to the Resistance. He had given them information on Starkiller and other weapons that the First Order had built, information about their Star Destroyers and the Supremacy. Still, actually joining the Resistance had never been an option, and not just because he was sure he would be arrested and tried for war crimes. When the south-eastern perimeter alarm went off, he grabbed his blaster and set off to the chosen defense point.

Crouching behind the blind he had built out of thick sheets of metal and camouflaged until he was sure it blended into the landscape seamlessly, blaster in hand, Hux watched the small shuttle descend. The engines died down, and the side hatch opened. 

It was Poe, who, as soon as his feet had touched the ground, was looking around in every direction. Looking for him. 

Hux’s heart leaped, then started hammering away as he dropped his blaster to the ground and stepped out of his hiding place.

“Poe!” 

Poe turned, looked at him, and Hux could see his own joy and relief mirrored in the other man’s face: “Armitage.” And again: “Armitage!”

Both of them broke into a run, and seconds later, Armitage was in Poe’s arms, his own wrapped around Poe tightly. He buried his face against Poe’s neck, shuddering as he inhaled his lover’s scent, so familiar and yet almost forgotten.

“Poe!” His voice was thick with tears, which were running down his face, dripping on Poe’s skin and soaking the collar of his shirt.

Poe’s arms tightened, and he nuzzled against Hux’s neck, his ear, his ginger hair. “Shhh, Armitage. I’m here. I’m here, sweetheart.”

Pulling back a bit, Hux pressed his forehead against Poe’s, eyes closed: “I didn’t know if you were still alive, I dreamed that you were dead...”

And then, Poe’s lips were crushing against his in a desperate kiss, and Hux whined with longing, opening his mouth to let Poe in. The kiss was desperate, deep, filling the hole that Poe’s absence had left in Hux’s soul with love and warmth. 

They were both out of breath when they broke apart, and Poe’s eyes were shimmering with tears: “I missed you so much, Armie, my sweet, sweet Armitage, so much I thought I’d die from it.”

Hux’s body was trembling, overwhelmed with a storm of feelings that finally crystallized into a deep, desperate need, and he pressed his hips against Poe’s, whose hands immediately fell to grip Hux’s backside, pulling him even closer. 

Somehow, they made it into the shuttle without their bodies moving apart more than a hand’s breadth. Poe slapped the panel, closing the door, shutting out the rest of the galaxy before fumbling at Hux’s shirt, almost ripping it off in his impatience while Hux grasped at Poe’s waistband, shoving down the pilot’s pants. 

They fell onto the shuttle’s narrow cot, hands and lips caressing every bit of skin that they could reach, gasping, moaning and whining their need into the other’s ears and open mouth. There was no finesse to it, no careful exploration, only neediness and longing, and after a few minutes of desperate rutting, they finally found relief in each other’s arms. 

Hux was panting like a racehorse, small shivers running over his skin as Poe stroked his back with light, gentle touches. His limbs felt heavy, and he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to move again now that the tension he had held for weeks, months was finally gone. 

“Missed you.”

“Oh, I noticed that,” Poe answered, chuckling softly. “Missed you, too, sweetheart.”

“So, tell me, how’s the...”

Poe laid a finger to Hux’s lips: “No. Not yet. We’ll save that for later.” 

Quickly turning them around so that Hux was now lying underneath him, Poe took one of the ginger’s legs, pulling it up and laying it over his back: “First, I want to make love to you until neither of us can lift a finger, or any other parts, any more.”

Hux smiled, eyes shining brighter than a thousand stars: “You’ll hear no protest from me.”


End file.
